


One Day You’ll Be Queen, Alyssa Greene (But For Now There’s This Cute Knight)

by melodicchaos



Series: Unruly Hearts Week [3]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alyssa is a princess, Emma is a female knight, F/F, Ms. Greene is Alyssa’s governess type thing? Idk, this is interesting and I love my gays in this setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: Everything in Princess Alyssa’s life was planned out for her to a T.That was, of course, until a group of knights arrived at the palace, which included one female knight who was extremely attractive, in Alyssa’s opinion.





	One Day You’ll Be Queen, Alyssa Greene (But For Now There’s This Cute Knight)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Unruly Hearts Week Day 4!! This was really hard to write even though I had the idea, but here it is! My AU for today! Tomorrow will be good, I promise.

The hair had to be perfect. The tiaras had to be straight. Princes had to in line for the throne, and you had to be polite and proper with them so they’d want to marry you. Never if you wanted to marry them, oh no. Only if they see you as a proper investment. 

These were just a few of the rules Princess Alyssa had to follow, as stated by her governess. Every morning was the same, every day was the same, every night was the same. The routine dragged on and on every day, until one day. 

“Alyssa!” her governess called, barging into the music room. Try as she might, Alyssa was terrible at music, despite how much her governess tried to force her to be good. 

“Yes, Ms. Amy?” Alyssa questioned, looking up from her seat behind the piano. Even the pantsuits Amy wore were the same thing over and over, just like everything else in Alyssa’s life. 

“There are knights visiting from a variety of neighboring kingdoms. Your father wants you to be polite and kind to the knights, and to make them as comfortable as possible while they stay here,” Amy stated, resting a hand on the piano. “Now, go put on that peach dress, and fix your hair. They will be here in an hour.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Alyssa nodded politely, curtsying before scurrying to her room. She got ready as quickly as possible with the help of her handmaidens, and made her way down to the Great Hall to greet the knights. 

Most of them were stuffy, rich men who were extremely arrogant and narcissistic. However, there was one knight. 

She had dirty blonde hair cropped to just below her ears, with a cute, lopsided smile. She was significantly smaller than the other knights, and her gear seemed to swallow her up. Alyssa was in love. 

Alyssa politely greeted the knights, introducing herself to each of the male knights before making her way to the female knight. “Hello, I’m Princess Alyssa of Gaeribah, welcome,” she smiled genuinely, curtsying before the knight. 

“I’m Emma. I actually grew up here, it’s nice to finally meet you, Your Highness,” the knight-Emma-greeted, her cheeks flushed pink. 

“You grew up here? But you look around my age...you’re awfully young to be a knight,” Alyssa rambled, fiddling with some of the fabric of her dress. “Oh, god, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay! You’re right, I’m young to be a knight. I started training when I was fifteen, and I’m seventeen now,” Emma explained, pushing hair from her face. 

“Usually people start training at seventeen, and it’s usually men and oh, god, I should just shut up,” Alyssa sighed, her cheeks turning bright red. 

“No, no, I’m a mess,” Emma laughed, which caused a warm feeling to fill Alyssa’s stomach. “I left home at fifteen...for reasons...and started training.” 

Alyssa opened her mouth to speak, only to have Amy clear her throat. “I have to go. Emma...meet me in the castle gardens tonight at nine,” she whispered, before curtsying and leaving. 

“Princess Alyssa, the knights are not to be socialized with. They are only here for a few days, then they are gone. Be polite with them, but that is all. Do not form relationships with them,” Amy scolded as the two made their way up the stairs. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Alyssa nodded. She didn’t want to be polite and only polite. Emma was interesting. Emma wasn’t like the other knights. Emma was...Emma. 

“Now, we have to do your training so you can become queen. To the classroom.”

Just like normal. 

~~  
“Princess Alyssa?” Emma’s whispered voice carried through the silent garden. 

“Just Alyssa. Over here. In the gazebo,” Alyssa called back in a hushed tone. Emma made her way over to Alyssa, sitting down beside the princess. In the darkness, Alyssa could make out denim pants, high top sneakers, and an army jacket on Emma, which was very cute to her. 

“Okay...hi, Alyssa,” Emma greeted, rubbing her hands on her thighs. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I just wanted to talk to you. And get to know you. You’re the most interesting thing in my life right now, Emma,” Alyssa murmured, tucking a curl behind her ear. 

“You’re a princess, how am I the most interesting thing in your life? I’m just a knight,” Emma laughed. 

“A female knight, who isn’t like the other knights I have to greet,” Alyssa shrugged, staring out at the garden. “It’s so nice out here. Quiet. Peaceful.”

“It’s beautiful. I’ve never seen a garden this big. The sky seems even bigger out here,” Emma agreed, taking Alyssa’s hand. Alyssa’s stomach filled with butterflies as she squeezed the knight’s hand. “It’s a nice place to spend time with someone you care about, or want to get to know.” 

“Yes, it is,” Alyssa agreed, brushing her hand against her dress. 

Emma looked over at Alyssa, a soft smile on her face. “You look beautiful in that dress, Alyssa. Pink is a nice color on you.” 

“Thank you,” Alyssa blushed, and turned to face Emma. “Purple is my favorite color, actually.”

“Mine too!” Emma smiled, before leaning in and kissing Alyssa tenderly. “Oh, god, I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay!” Alyssa cried. “I liked it! We just...it won’t work. You have to leave, and I have to marry a prince. So he can rule the kingdom and crap like that,” she sighed. 

“We can write to each other, or I can possibly be assigned here? I do like Gaeribah, it’s a nice kingdom. And if I stay and work in the palace, I won’t have to see my parents.” 

Alyssa frowned, rubbing Emma’s hand. “Your parents?” 

“I left home because I was fifteen, right?” she asked, and Alyssa nodded. “They didn’t like that I liked girls, and they said I could leave or they’d kick me out on my sixteenth birthday. So I left.”

“Oh..Emma..I’m sorry,” Alyssa sighed, resting her head on Emma’s shoulder. 

“It’s fine. I don’t miss them. Some of the knights are cool. They’re like my family. And our nurse is like my grandma, I love her,” Emma smiled. “I do have to leave for a while, so we can write until I get my assignment. I will beg and plead for this place, so I can be with you.”

“We’ve only just met, Emma,” Alyssa noted. 

Emma nodded, but sighed. “I know, but it feels like I’ve known you all my life, Alyssa,” she grinned. “I better get back. The boss will be checking in on us soon. Goodnight, Alyssa.”

Alyssa leaned over, pressing a kiss to Emma’s cheek, then to her lips. “Goodnight, Emma. I’ll be sure to write to you.”

Emma flashed a playful grin, winked, and stood up. “You better,” she called, before running off. 

And with that, Princess Alyssa’s world had changed within a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren’t necessary, but I do appreciate them!


End file.
